


When Words Fail

by FlameBlownWhiter, hi_irashay, nitpickyabouttrains



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe A Little Plot, Our friend broke her hand - this is what happened, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBlownWhiter/pseuds/FlameBlownWhiter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_irashay/pseuds/hi_irashay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitpickyabouttrains/pseuds/nitpickyabouttrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a fool,” was the first thing Tony heard, floating into his mind, cutting through the darkness and the haze...  “You are a fool and a mortal. I suspect, sometimes, that you forget that.”</p>
<p>Wherein there is porn,<br/>Tony is hurt, and<br/>Loki is worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Words Fail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelheadedhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipster/gifts).



> Our friend broke her hand, this is what we came up with to cheer her up... #sorrynotsorry

_(Art by the incredible[kirenamuln](../users/kirenamuln/pseuds/kirenamuln))_

 

“You are a fool,” was the first thing Tony heard, floating into his mind, cutting through the darkness and the haze.

The voice was irritated, pissed off, and serious. But it was also familiar. Tony cracked open his eyes ever so slightly, the light of the room practically burning when it hit his corneas. He snapped them shut again, but not before he caught a glimpse of the man sitting on the edge of his bed. Well, man was the wrong word. God. Trickster. Loki.

“Hrmp,” Tony groaned.

This time Loki’s voice was a little softer, but still scolding. “You are a fool and a mortal. I suspect, sometimes, that you forget that.”

“I forget nothing,” Tony said, opening his eyes again. This time he left them opening, meeting Loki’s own verdant orbs, letting a small smirk form on the corner of his mouth. “Besides you remind me I am a fool all the time.” He gave a dramatic sigh, “Even though I keep telling you I am a genius.”

“Idiot,” Loki insisted, “you act like you cannot be killed, running into danger. You can be hurt.”

That much was obvious to Tony. His head was aching in that slow, dull way, which Tony knew meant it was not going to go away. And his arm hurt. His hand. He knew without looking down that it was wrapped up in some way, he could feel the bandage. Probably broken. But he did not want to think about that, or about how it had happened. He wanted to feel better. In his unclear mind there was one glaringly obvious way to do that.

“Running into danger,” he repeated, “like this?”

Then he sat up, quickly, bringing his face right up to Loki’s, and captured his lips.

Willing lips met his in a blistering kiss. Teeth and tongue clashed in something he was sure Loki would describe as a brilliant battle, his voice husky, weaving words in compelling wonders...

He _really_ should have Loki talk more during sex.

Tony doesn't always call what he and Loki have as perfect, they were long from that and they both knew it. However, _this_ they did perfectly. Their mouths and bodies were made to fit together. Loki's warm lips against his, his strong sinewy arms wrapped around Tony like a vice - like a trap - that he never wanted to leave.

They had barely started when he began to feel light, his head pounding, the constant ache behind his irises elevated to a full on stab. He pulled back and let Loki catch him. "Woah, head rush."

He heard Loki scoff, as he was gently placed back against his pillows. When precious O2 finally found its way back to his brain he carefully unscrewed his eyes. Loki was somewhere between concerned and infuriated. His forehead creased, forming large lines between his eyes. _He really should look into that_ , Tony thought, _he's going to get wrinkles and that would be a waste of perfect skin. Well, actually..._ "Do Gods get wrinkles?"

Loki’s eyes bore into his, his evergreen gaze searching for something inside Tony, something Tony wasn't sure he wanted Loki to find. Tony moved his injured hand, allowing the brief bolt of pain to ground him.

"Eventually. You mortals," Loki said, his tone miserable with a smile on his lips, "I should have left this world to Thor."

"You know you would have wanted it anyway," Tony teased, ignoring the throbbing pain in his left hand radiating up his arm. "I have it on good authority that playing with 'us mortals' is the top skill on your Magical Resume. Shame to waste all that talent." Loki didn't respond, instead choosing to fix Tony with an inscrutable look as he absently stroked Tony's thigh.

Tony used the pause to take stock of his surroundings. He was back in Stark Tower, in his own bed, surrounded by more pillows and blankets than a person could possibly need.

"I feel as if I should swoon or fan myself or something," Tony remarked glibly. "Clearly I'm the Damsel in Distress to your Surly Knight in Leather and Armor here."

Loki snorted, before shooting Tony another overly-intense emerald stare . "I am no knight, Stark. But you, on the other hand, must stop trying to be one."

"Hey now, who said anything about me being the knight? I prefer a jetpack to a white horse," Tony resisted making a comment about Loki's affinity for horses - he may be an expert at putting his foot in his mouth, but the thought of doing so in his current physical condition hurt too much.

"Do you not remember how you got this way? What happened to cause your injuries?" said Loki sharply, his voice rising. Tony realized with a small amount of consternation that he did not recall, meeting Loki's eyes with a questioning quirk of his mouth.

"Stark, Tony... you crashed into the side of a building as you took a hit from a Shield sniper aiming for me. My back was turned, I was distracted by the other agents." Loki swallowed, looking as if what he was about to say physically pained him. "You saved me, Stark."

Tony considered this, as uncertain as always as to whether his compulsion to save and protect Loki was a good or bad thing. "If that's the case, it sounds like you owe me..." he paused for dramatic effect, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "... and I have a good idea as to how you can pay me back."

He pulled Loki towards him, learning from last time as he brought Loki down in lieu of getting up. Tony's uninjured right hand was strong and sure as it traveled down the deceptively powerful expanse of Loki's back until it reached its target. He firmly gripped Loki's ass and swallowed the resulting gasp in another deep kiss.

Loki wasted no time developing the kiss further. Tony felt Loki’s mouth open against his; pressure pushed back, lips fighting for dominance. Tony had only one hand and Loki had two, he clearly had the advantage.

Pale hands roamed over Tony’s body. Long, lithe fingers touching and feeling every inch of exposed skin, sometimes pushing back clothes to reveal more. Loki paused at Tony’s waist, tracing the outline of his hip bone, his fingers, one at a time, being placed on Tony’s sensitive and hyper aware skin. Each leisurely hit of flesh against flesh was driving Tony mad. How could Loki remain so calm?

The touch was like ice, sharp and shocking and silver. Pleasure jolted through Tony, starting at every place their skin touched. Blasts of chill shooting through his veins, running from just the tip of Loki’s finger on Tony’s bare skin, all the way to his core, awakening his whole body.

Tony gave a frustrated sigh into Loki’s mouth. He wanted more. He needed more. But he was incapacitated.

Loki pulled back, just ever so slightly, still on top of Tony, but now they could see each other’s faces. And Loki’s face held concern. “What is the matter?”

“I need you,” Tony said, a whine in his voice.

Green eyes flicked from Tony’s face to his injured wrist and then back. “You are unwell. I meant not to aggravate matters.”

In response, Tony reach out and grabbed for the edge of Loki’s trousers, giving a tug.

Loki’s eyes widened, a grin forming on his face. Then with a snap of his fingers, they were both nude. Tony grinned back. Sometimes he loved magic.

Loki wrapped his fingers around his shaft, gently holding and possessing, softly tickling the muscles in his hand and making Tony shiver. "I can see that, Stark." Loki's voice was playful, without notes of apology and angst, thank the Gods! There was nothing worse than an angsty trickster God in your bed - Tony knows.

With a whimper from Tony’s lips Loki released him and his hands traveled to Tony's hips, yanking him farther down onto the bed. He didn't love leaving his pillow paradise, but now their cocks were lined up and when Loki rolled his hips against his he made a delicious mewling sound. Loki's fingertips traveled up his torso, never stopping the motion of his hips, traveling up his arms until he was gently cupping his wrists. With the utmost care Loki moved his wrists onto the pillows where his head had once been. He gently cradled Tony’s injured wrist in the palm of his good hand.

"What are you doing?"

With a smirk on his lips, and magic dancing in his eyes, Loki leaned down, covering Tony's torso with his own. "Being safe."

"I thought Gods didn't need condoms."

"Not safety from me, Stark. From yourself. _Snúa._ " Loki's eyes flashed bright green, then gold, then blue. Tony could feel the magic drifting from him and twisting itself around his wrists. He tried to move his hands, but found them resolute, unable to budge from their pillowed home.

"Clever." Tony admitted grudgingly, "How long have you had this little trick? We could have been using this one for ages."

Loki's right hand propped him up over Tony, as his left journeyed back down to his cock. "I supposed I could have - " He stroked firmly and Tony bucked up into his hand. "but I like the feel of your hands on me. I always hunger for the feel of them."

Tony's body felt on fire as Loki's thumb pressed over his seam, wetting his hand with Tony's precum. "What else are you hungry for?"

Loki smirked and kissed his chest, right over the arc reactor, before lowering further down his body.

Tony felt as if he were blacking out, this time from pleasure instead of pain. Loki's mouth was impossibly silky as he ran his lips up and down Tony's shaft, interspersing gentle nips of his teeth with languorous strokes of his tongue. Tony found himself struggling against his magical bonds, wanting - no, NEEDING to bring his hands to Loki's head and hold him there. This teasing was too much, Tony began to unravel under Loki's administrations.

"Loki, come on, I need-" Tony's words were cut off by Loki swallowing Tony's length in one smooth motion, the rest of his sentence petering out into a garbled moan. "That. Exactly that. Oh my GOD what do they teach you up there in Asgard, is this part of your curriculum?"

Loki chuckled, a normally attractive motion made even more so by having mouth full of Tony's penis. He pulled off, pausing to suck gently at the head before letting Tony's cock slide out with a salacious pop. "You really do talk too much, you know."

Tony smiled - "I know."

Loki cocked an eyebrow, wrapping a hand around Tony's length, stroking it softly with just the tiniest amount of pressure. "Think I can shut you up?" he queried.

"I would love to see you try" Tony said, already starting to pant. He squirmed under Loki's hand - his hips bucked up of their own accord, desperate for more contact.

Loki grinned roguishly as he returned his mouth to Tony's cock and began sucking in earnest. He cast his eyes upward, meeting Tony's and making what had to be the hottest visual Tony had ever seen. Tony struggled to keep his eyes from closing in pleasure, he wanted to remember every second of this. Loki's hands roamed over his body, pausing to caress Tony's needy flesh or tweak at a nipple.

Tony finally had to shut his eyes, the full sensory assault of Loki's mouth and hands becoming too much. He felt the telltale signs of impending orgasm building in the pit of his belly. Loki sucked harder as if he could sense this, bringing a hand down between Tony's legs. Tony felt fingers teasing lightly at his asshole before he came with a strangled yelp. He felt Loki's throat contract as he swallowed Tony's cum down, before replacing his mouth with his other hand as he gently stroked Tony's softening cock. Tony finally felt able to open his eyes, and saw Loki gazing at him with a sly smile.

"I do believe I succeeded," Loki said smugly, "Unless those incoherent grunts pass as some sort of Midgardian dialect." Tony could not find words, his brain felt blissed out as his body reverberated with waves of pleasure. He shook his head in response as he tried to regulate his breathing.

Loki whispered another spell that Tony was too tired to catch, leaving Tony able to move his wrists again. He brought them back down from over his head, flexing his hands and wincing at the sharp spike of pain. Loki took Tony's injured hand in his own and Tony felt another whisper of magic - a cooling sensation come over it, dulling the pain to a low throb. Tony seized the opportunity to lace his fingers with Loki's, squeezing as gently as possible to avoid bringing the pain back as Loki moved up the bed to lay beside him.

"You are an idiot, an imbecile of the worst sort... but thank you." Loki murmured into Tony's ear, nuzzling against the side of Tony's face. Tony sighed, slightly disturbed by how content he felt but rolling with it nonetheless.

"Always," Tony said, just as softly, as he closed his eyes and fell into a satisfied, painless sleep.


End file.
